prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
JUMP Precure: Lights Camera Action! The Exciting Movie Shoot
JUMP! Precure: Lights! Camera! Action!! The Exciting Movie Shoot (ジャンププリキュア：ライトカメラアクション！ エキサイティングな映画撮影 Janpu Purikyua: Raito! Kamera! Akushon! Ekisaitinguna Eiga Satsuei) is the main movie for JUMP! Precure. This movie also mark's Hiroko Hayashi / 's Movie debut. Plot This is some of the most fun I've ever had!! Hi! I'm Masuko Sarutomo and I have won a contest to go to the shoot of a movie based on one of my favourite manga ever! "Ultra Hunter Ryo" And I even invited my friends to come with me and meet the super silly director! Ayumu Akimura and his star actress the lovely singer Kasumi Aozora. But wait a second!? Some of the film crew's getting missing, and wait...IS THAT RYO!? Summary TBA Characters Precure * Masuko Sarutomo / - An energetic girl who loves being with friends, as well as anime and manga. * Takara Nanami / - Masuko's best friend, she lives for adventure but can be a bit greedy and occasionally talks like a pirate. * Shinobu Ishikawa / - a clever and stern girl who can get annoyed by her friends antics, but later warmed up to them. She wants to be an archaeologist. * Miku Shirogane / - A quiet, if a little sassy manga critic who trains hard in the art of kendo. * Shizuka Jodai / - A fashionable girl from Ryume, she has an otherworldly vibe to her and is quite nerdy. * Hiroko Hayashi / - The daughter of an actor, she can be a bit of a crybaby and is the groups youngest member. Mascots * Scallywag - The main mascot of Shonen JUMP! He can be a bit hard headed, but he means well. He ends his sentences in "~Yarr". * Plati - A sweet fairy from Ryume, she's an ally to Shizuka and can act as a power up. Villains * Kyuheishi - The main monster of the series. They are made through negative energy collected into the berserk orbs. * Shinigami - An evil woman who can be compulsive, she can use swords and dark magic. She is one of the people who set Ryo and his allies free. * Chargie - A chaotic and sadistic little boy with a twisted view on justice. He comes from a cancelled manga. She is one of the people who set Ryo and his allies free. * Tekitsuyoi - The leader of the Teki legion, he's an alien tyrant bent on conquering not only Ryume, but also the human world. Movie Characters * Ryō Kurokawa - The leader of the trio and the main villain of the movie, he's a smooth talking assassin who may look like a laid back and heroic person, but in actuality he's really cruel and hates the people working on the movie based on his anime with a burning passion. * Masami Namikawa - She's a seductive, and yet playful lady who is skilled at karate and likes to play with her male enemies before kicking there butts. She's quite the ally to Ryō and loves him dearly. * Akira Haruta - An ally to Ryō, he's more laid back than the others, but can be a bit selfish and can get the job done when it comes to battle, he can also be quite insecure. * Ayumu Akimura - The quirky director of the "Ultra Hunter Ryo" Movie. Despite being a bit naive and dim witted, he is really dedicated to his movie making, and has quite the imagination and is very friendly. * Kasumi Aozora - One of the main actors in the "Ultra Hunter Ryo" movies, she is a kind lady at heart and is surprisingly skilled in not only acting but singing and even bits of movie work behind the scenes. Trivia * The Miracle lights for the movie are the "Miracle Camera Lights". * She got the inspiration for the movie's plotline from an instagram post of all things. Category:Movies Category:JUMP! Precure